


For you I have kept the love

by Aredes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredes/pseuds/Aredes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you like!<br/>The words is not mine, is from one of my favorites music "pra você guardei o amor" (For you I have kept the love) from Nando Reis(brazilian siger)<br/>sorry if you found any mistakes<br/>If someone want to listen to the music<br/>link here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JphFIxsZh6w</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I have kept the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neaislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaislove/gifts).



"For you I have kept the love that I never knew to give

The love that I had seen and without leaving me

Feel unable to prove, without giving

And without share

 

For you I have kept the love wich I always wanted to show

The way of the flash of your eyelashes

The silence invitation displays in every look

 

I kept the love

Without cause

Or by reason or any other thing

Besides not knowing how to do

To have my way of showing my love to you

 

I found seeing you and It requires no explanation

If the heart beat stronger and burn

In the fire the ice will burn

 

For you I have kept the love that I learned watching my parents

The love that I had and received

And today I can give happy and free"


End file.
